Under the surface
by GSRFAN91
Summary: “I am not going in there!” Sara said folding her arms over her chest.............The only thing to fear is fear itself. summary sucks i know, but the story's better D. GSR. Please R


A/N- I just had this idea popped into my head and thought what the hell :D, Its just a little one shot.

Thankyou to Louise (CSIjunkie1 1) for her proof reading and title suggestion :D

Please read and review, if you'll review ill write more :D :D

**under the surface**

"I am not going in there!" Sara said folding her arms over her chest.

"Sara, the only way we are going to find any evidence at this crime scene is if we both jump in"

"For God's sake Grissom" Sara said the frustration evident in her voice. "It's going to be freezing in there, ill end up catching pneumonia"

"Sara" Grissom sighed, He knew Sara didn't like going into water, even if it was in the summer. "Why are you so afraid of the water?"

Sara was stunned at Grissom's question, H_e couldn't possibly know could he? I couldn't tell him, but then again I told him about my mother…_

"I…am…not scared…of…the…damn…water…Griss" Sara stuttered.

"The quicker we get in, the quicker we get out and back to the lab"

"Fine Grissom" Sara muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay here" Grissom handed Sara the oxygen tank and without thinking helped her put it on.

"The witnesses say they heard a gunshot around the time of death of our victim" Grissom started while leading Sara to the riverbank. "Our main search is for the gun okay"

"O.O.Okay" Sara mumbled trying to even out her breathing.

_I can do this, I can do this, oh God I cant do this! Im having a panic attack, and I haven't even step foot in the water yet!_

"Sara, its okay, im here" Grissom said softly pulling Sara out of her thoughts.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he realized she was shaking "If this is to scary for you, I can always go on my own"

"Grissom, I can't go in there," Sara whispered.

"Honey, the only thing to fear, is fear itself"

"I. Its…just…I" Sara stammered.

Noticing Sara was having trouble breathing. Grissom cupped Sara's chin and tilted it so he was looking deep into her eyes.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"My chest…feels…tight"

"I think you are having a panic attack, come on sit down" Grissom helped Sara sit down on a rock beside the riverbank, and crouched down in front of her.

"Take deep breaths" Grissom spoke with concerned eyes.

_Is that concern I see in his eyes? Oh God I actually feel a little better that he is here with me._

"Sara, why are you frightened of the water?" Grissom asked noticing Sara's breathing had returned to normal.

"I am not frightened" Sara lied.

"Sara don't lie, you didn't even have to enter the water to have a panic attack"

After a few minutes of silence Grissom realized Sara wasn't going to give him an answer. He flipped his phone up and hit speed dial,

"Hey Catherine, could you and Warrick take over my case?"

"Sure Griss, we have just finished our B&E, where are you?"

"Lake mead"

"Okay, we'll be there in 5"

"See you then" Grissom flipped his phone down and turned to Sara, to notice she was deep in thoughts.

_I can not believe this, why cant I just get over my fear? It was a long time ago, he couldn't hurt me now._

"Sara" Grissom calm voice broke through her thoughts. "Catherine and Warrick are going to take over the case, when they get here am going to take you home"

"But…Griss.."

"No buts Sara" Grissom said sternly.

Realizing she couldn't do anything, Sara stood up, took the oxygen tank off and placed it on the ground while Grissom did the same.

"Hey guys" Catherine smiled walking over to where Grissom and Sara was now stood.

"Male DB Gunshot wound to the head, witnesses heard a gunshot around the time of death, we suspect the gun is in there" Grissom stated while pointing towards the lake. "Im going to take Sara home"

"You okay Sar?" Warrick asked worridly.

"Shes not feeling very well" Grissom said in a voice that Catherine and Warrick knew not to ask anymore questions. With that said Grissom lead Sara to his Tahoe.

The drive was silent. Grissom nor Sara didnt know what to say. Sara knew she had to tell Grissom why she was so afraid of the lake but didnt know how. When they got to her apartment complex, Grissom parked his car thats when Sara spoke up, "Would you like to come in?"

"Okay" Grissom replied, It had only been a week since he was last here, he remembered everything Sara said that night. How she thought they was a murder gene, that scared Grissom the most, he knew Sara wouldnt intentionally hurt anyone, but Sara thought she was going to turn into her mother.

Exiting his tahoe, Grissom followed Sara up the staircase and into her apartment.

"Would you like anything?" Sara asked taking her jacket off and placing it on the back of a chair.

"I would like to tallk with you" Grissom said softly.

"Okay" Sara took a seat on her couch, and Grissom took the seat next to her.

"Sara, are you going to tell me why you are so afraid of water?" Grissom asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Are you asking as a friend or a boss?" Sara questioned.

"Friend"

"When I was 5, my father and my mother took me and my brother to the beach, it was our first time there and I loved how the sand felt inbetween my toes" Sara smiled at the small memory. "My father took me into the sea, I remember I loved the waves crashing around us, my father started ducking me under the water and held me there, I remember begging him to stop..." Sara was sobbing uncontrolabley. Grissom listened to his heart not his head and wrapped his arms around Sara's shaking frame and pulled her closer to him.

"He laughed, I bet on the outside we looked like we were the perfect fatehr and daughter having fun in the sea, but anyway..." Sara sighed before leaning her head on Grissom's shoulder.

"He swam further into the sea and told me to follow, me and my brother knew not to disobey our father, or we would get a hell of a beating. I followed him, but I couldn't swim properly, and the closer I got to him the more I was panicking, I kept going under water and when I resurfaced I begged him to help me, I BEGGED HIM TO HELP ME!" Sara yelled before burying her face in Grissoms chest. After what seemed like an eternity to Grissom, Sara began to speak again "I could see his smug grin, he was laughing at me while I was struggling to keep my head above the water. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was my brother yelling at me to hold on. My brother tried everything to stop me getting a beating he succeded a few times but only managed to get beat up more himself. I remember when we got home that night and my father beat the hell out of my brother because he saved me... he had to go to the ER that night my father broke his leg and wrist because of me..." Sara clung onto Grissom's shirt and cried till she was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Shhh honey, its okay now, your safe" Grissom whispered into Sara's hair. His heart was breaking whilst watching Sara cry over her childhood.

"Thankyou" Sara mumbled while looking up at Grissom with red puffy eyes.

"No need to thank me, i'm here, i always will be"

Sara looked up into Grissom's eyes with confusion._ does that mean..._

"Honey" Grissom said softly whilst wiping away the tear stains on her cheek. "I think I know what to do about this"

The smile that appeared on Sara's face melted Grissom's heart.

Grissom sensed Sara leaning in and without any other thought he closed the distant and lightly pressed his lips on hers.Her taste, her smell he loved it all. Pulling back slightly for the need of air, he gazed into her chocolate eyes, what he saw there made his heart skip a beat. Passion, trust and love.

Kissing her forhead he whispered "You look tired honey"

"Mmmm" was all Sara said before leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes.Before sleep overtook her she heard Grissom whisper into her hair "I love you, and I promise I will not let anybody hurt you"

Grinning against Grissom's chest Sara feel into a peaceful sleep.

THE END

A/N Sooo... what do you think?

Please leave a review, I enjoyed writing this little one shot and hoped you enjoyed it too... So if you did press that little button down there what says GO! :D

thanks for reading, cya

carly xx


End file.
